The Battle of the Sunburns
by deviantmonroe
Summary: Harry and Draco get bad sunburns from staying out in the sun too long one summer.


Title: The Battle of the Sunburns

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Harry and Draco get bad sunburns from staying out in the sun too long one summer.

# of Words: A whole fuckin' lot.

Paring/Category: Harry/Draco, Humor

Disclaimer: They ish not mine. They ish Rowling's. She owns them...the kinky woman...

Authors Notes: Erm...yeah...know it's longer than a drabbles but dammit when you start with these two you can't stop. Sue me. I dare you.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dammit! Stop that!" Draco growled deeply turning inch by inch to glare at the equally red skinned figure behind him.

"Sorry! Jeez! How about getting a bigger bed eh?" Harry snarled back adjusting himself carefully on his stomach in an attempt to find some comfort against the silky sheets.

"Next time we decide to spend the day outside...remind me to say no." Harry groaned and laid his head on Draco's chest, the only thing on him that wasn't burnt from the sun aside from his shoulders which were a blood red. Harry's chest on the other hand was a bright pink color all around as he had gone with the stupider plan and had taken his shirt off whilst Draco had left his cut off shirt on. _Just goes to show who's the smarter one...him._ Harry thought to himself bitterly. At least he had worn some sunscreen...even if he was the more tan of the two. Draco had declined Harry's offer on the sunscreen and had practically baked in the sun for the 10 hours they had been out in it.

Draco muttered something from the corner of his mouth and shifted uncomfortably, the look on his face one of pure agony as he winced. "Dammit...remind me never to go out in the sun with my pale skin ever again."

Harry laughed lightly and pulled himself up out of the comfort of the silken sheets, which had been so cool against his heated skin,and went to the bathroom that connected to Draco's bedroom coming back with a bottle of Aloe Vera and some deadener. "Here we go these should help."

"Oh no. My skin can't take any contact with anything right now...there is no way you are getting that alcohol filled crap on me. That shit burns worse than the sunburn itself." Draco muttered and folded his arms which sent fresh waves of pain coursing through his muscles as he winced.

"Relax it's herbal Aloe. No alcohol in it. I checked." Harry said soothingly and helped Draco up so he could rub the Aloe into his beet red shoulders and arms.

Draco winced as Harry's nails accidently raked over the sensitive flesh, "Oi watch it, Potter!"

"Calm down! If you weren't wiggling I wouldn't have done that!" Harry snapped back.   
Draco sighed and attempted being still, but with every stroke of Harry's hands across his shoulders a new wave of firey pain shot through his body, along with some other thoughts that went straight to what seemed to be the only part of his anatomy that wasn't a bright red color. Draco blushed at the thought adding to the redness of his skin.

"Mmmm...Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." Draco muttered, leaning back against Harry whether or not he was done administering the Aloe. Harry chuckled and set the bottle on the nightstand and wrapped his arms gently around Draco, settling his head in Harry's lap so as not to hurt the burn on his chest.

"If that is what it takes to make a Malfoy say thank you to a Potter remind me to make you stay in the sun more often." Harry laughed and Draco chuckled bringing one of Harry's hands up to intwine their fingers together.

"Well if that is what it--," Draco began but was cut off with a sharp, painful poke to his shoulder, "OW! What the bloody hell was that for?" he growled glaring at Harry's smirking face.

"White dot." Harry explained pointing to the vanishing white spot.

"Your insane love." Draco growled playfully poking him back.

"Oh well love makes you insane. And so does the sun frying your brain...but I think that's a whole different kind of insane."

Draco rolled his eyes and planted a kiss on Harry's lips, "Just shut up and relax, we're gonna be in a lot of pain in the morning."

"Nothing I can't fix." Draco smirked and closed his eyes while Harry gave him another poke. "Arrogant bastard."

"Slytherin love."


End file.
